Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $60.1\%$
Solution: $60.1$ percent = $60.1$ per cent = $60.1$ per hundred $60.1\% = \dfrac{60.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{60.1\%} = 0.601$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.